Richard Castle and the Time Displacement Field
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Richard Castle has everything; Beckett, his career, and family. But what if he can gain more by one simple incident? Maybe not but it may give him memories he will never forget coming into contact with The Resistance and John Connor himself. This is about Richard Castle and the Time Displacement Field.
1. Displaced

_**...July 30th 2015...**_

 _ **...New York City...**_

An electrical sound made itself known in the house of Richard Castle. Castle lunges forward, his ears quite alert, and an overwhelming desire to investigate it tugged deeply. Castle slips out of bed putting on his pink slippers and puts on his blue robe. Castle lightly taps on Beckett's shoulder.

"Beckett," Castle said. "I heard something electronic."

"Go back to sleep, Castle," Beckett said, turning over putting a pillow over her head.

"Fine," Castle said. "I will investigate it!" Castle takes out a toy light saber. "Mawhaahaha!"

Castle tip toes out of the room, through the door, cautiously holding the toy lightsaber. Out of all the stupid things he did for the sake of writing and investigating unusual occurrences this is so his day. Asides to being in an Alternate Universe, getting abducted multiple times, nearly dying on numerous occasions and meeting a time traveler this unusual sound promised to be different. Castle, along with Beckett, has saved the world a lot of times.

Two of which are classified.

Castle makes his way to the living room with the lightsaber beaming on against the plastic glass surface. Could it be a malfunction of the kitchen? No, can't be. Castle edged closer and closer to the living room until he is in there to see an unusual sight. There is a ball in the living room strangely lacking furniture. This moving crystal-like ball is large enough for a man to enter all the while sizzling and sparking small electrical balls.

What is this?, Castle thought approaching the unusual ball.

"What are you?" Castle asks the ball out loud.

No answer.

Just cackling electricity.

"Well, that was a complete waste of my time," Castle acknowledges.

Castle steps forward lowering the toy lightsaber right towards the ball.

"But why is it here?" Castle asks, out loud curious of the spectacle.

"Castle!" Beckett calls. "It is three in the morning!"

Castle turns towards the direction of their room.

"I'll be right back, Beckett," Castle said. "I am investigating an electric ball."

Castle turns back towards the electric ball and he went closer to the ball. All until he is all inside of the ball. The electrical ball zaps away leaving the living room intact with furniture and a burned piece of rope from the blue robe on the floor. A strange loud sound echoed through the apartment drawing Beckett out of bed picking her gun up off the counter. Lights went out throughout the city.

"Castle?" Beckett calls, walking towards the door with her gun lowered.

She opens the bedroom door to the living room.

Castle is not there.

"Castle!" Beckett shouts, going in. "Come out. Stop hiding." She closes the door behind her. "This is no time to play a joke on me!"

Still there is silence.


	2. 2029

_**...2029...**_

 _ **...LA...2:59 PM...**_

Castle found himself in the middle of a war, really. He ducks in the nick of time to miss a laser blast that is not a bullet. Castle ran into a building that somehow is still standing in the middle of war scenery pretty scared of where he is. Could this be the future the time traveler spoke of?, Castle thought looking over to see machines firing at humans, No! He froze in place recognizing that iconic design. This can't be real, Castle thought putting his back against the wall, in the era where nuclear war has given rise to machines!

Slowly, but not quickly, it is sinking in to Castle where he is.

A woman ducks into the hide out.

"Freeze!" Abby Smith orders, holding a gun of the sorts at Castle.

"You answer a question and I'll freeze," Castle said. "Where am I?"

"In the ruins of LA," Abby said.

"In the ruins..." Castle repeats, in a low voice emphasizing on the words.

"Now freeze!" Abby demands. "Are you a Terminator or a human?"

"Human," Castle said.

"I'll need proof for that," Abby said.

Abby shot into Castle's right hand.

"Ah!" Castle shouts dropping the toy light saber. Castle grabs his right wrist holding it up in horror revealing burns. "My hand!"

"So you are human," Abby said, lowering her weapon. "Sorry, I had to make sure."

"That's what I just said," Castle said, shaking his right hand. "Stupid Terminators," He stops, realizing what he just said. "I am...in The Terminator franchise."

"Terminators do not have franchises," Abby said.

"In the timeline I came from; they do," Castle said. "My favorite Terminator is the T-800."

Abby stares at Castle in disbelief.

"You are kidding," Abby said.

Castle grins.

"Afraid not," Castle said. "I want to speak with John Connor."

"Well, that is going to be hard," Abby said.

Castle's grin is replaced by a questionable look.

"Why?" Castle asks.

"Connor is with TechCom getting rid of Skynet," Abby said. "He does not need a random guy to interrupt him."

Castle frowns.

"John Connor might be my only chance to getting home," Castle said. "Don't know about you but I do not belong in this time."

Suddenly a flying machine crash lands into the ground making the junk below Castle's feet tremble.

"What was that?" Abby said, turned towards the doorway.

"It seems that Skynet just fell," Castle said.


	3. Time Displacement Field

**...Time Displacement Field HQ...**

 **...2029...4:38 PM...**

"Connor!" Abby shouts following after Castle.

"I am your biggest fan, ever," Castle said, shaking hands with a fully grown John Connor.

"Who are you?" John asks.

"Richard Castle," Castle said.

"Oh!" John said, recognizing Castle. "You wrote the Nikki Heat series. I don't like it, honestly."

Castle stops shaking hands with John.

"You are so getting a scene in my next book," Castle said, letting go of John's hand.

"I am so sorry, Connor," Abby apologizes. "He got up and went in the building without warning.'

"It is fine, Miss Smith...I hated it when you killed off Derrick Storm,Castle," John said. "I really liked him."

Everyone else is staring at Castle oddly.

"Nice to hear a Storm Fan," Castle said, then notices all attention is on him and his covered up hand including the toy lightsaber sticking out of his pocket. "There were electronic sounds coming from my living room so I investigated it and round up here."

"Richard Castle..." John said. "You are dead in this timeline."

Castle has a shocked look on his face.

"What about Katherine Beckett?" Castle asks.

"Dead," John said.

Castle's face falters.

"My family?" Castle asks, in a small voice.

"Dead, all of them," John said.

Now, Castle really wanted to go home.

"Could I use the Time Displacement Field to go home?" Castle asks, hopeful.

"No chance this week," Morgan Walter said. "We just sent a Terminator to save Connor."

"How about next week?" Castle asks.

"Definitely," Morgan said.

John pats on Castle's shoulder.

"Until then you get to see a civilization rebuild," John said.

Adult John Connor is remarkably the same one from the beginning to ' _Terminator 2: Judgement Day_ ' not the one portrayed in ' _Terminator Genisys'_ by Jason Clarke. Castle notices a man quite similar to the T-3000 in ' _Terminator Genisys_ ' portrayed by Matt Smith except he wore a fez. A red fez with a dark string to the side of the red shaped pot hat on his head and a strange scar across the man's forehead resembling a falling star.

"Right," Castle said, worried.


	4. The chat

_**...6:48 PM...**_

 _ **..The Resistance Cafeteria...**_

"Tonight we celebrate the fall of Skynet!" John said, standing up holding a glass of wine. "To the Resistance and everyone who put their lives out there!""

"To the Resistance!" Everyone else said.

Our perspective changes from the cafeteria to the Barracks.

Castle sat on a bunk bed with his hands together feeling home sick.

"Hey," Came a young man's voice.

Castle looks up to see the man take off his fez.

"Uh...Hey?" Castle said, cautiously.

"The name's T-11," T-11 introduces himself sitting on the opposite bed. "I hear you are from another time."

"Yeah," Castle said. "I am."

A glint of hope goes off in T-11's eyes.

"What year are you from?" T-11 asks.

"2015," Castle said.

"What's it like without Terminators?" T-11 asks.

Castle stares at T-11.

"You are a Terminator," Castle said. "You should be able to be picture everyone without needing to be in a war zone."

"Yeah," T-11 said. "But I want the possibility that I am human in one of those timelines not a machine."

"You are the only one of your kind," Castle said.

"Coming out of a human and genetically altered?" T-11 asks, then lowers his head and shakes it lightly in a sad kind of way. "I beg to differ."

"Huh?" Castle said.

"I may be a Terminator but that does not define who I am," T-11 said. "Or what I am."

"What are you?" Castle asks.

T-11 smiles.

"You may call me a hybrid or a cyborg," T-11 said. "I call myself neither to be honest."

Castle blinks, gaping, as he mentally guesses.

"A human-cyborg?" Castle said.

"Yes," T-11 said.

"You are hybrid!" Castle said, gasping.

T-11 chuckles with a nod.

"That you are correct," T-11 said, snapping his fingers. "But like a machine I can be taken apart and be put back together."

"How does it feel to be taken apart and reassembled?" Castle asks.

T-11 laughs.

"It feels so strange at first and unnatural, and then it feels natural the more it happens," T-11 admits, in a way acting more human than a Terminator towards Castle. "You can call me Tyler Eleven if you'll like."

"So you are more like an android with the whole being unassembled, Tyler," Castle said.

T-11 nods.

"Correct," T-11 said.

"And you don't say 'affirmative'," Castle said.

T-11 leans forwards putting his hands together.

"Mr Castle, I was raised by humans in most of my previous life," T-11 said. "Then I was taken and my life became screwed up. I don't really have an idea who I was before but I am glad to be here fighting on the good side."

"I understand," Castle said. "I thought...I thought you were a Terminator concealing John's worst enemy."

"People didn't trust me at first," T-11 said. "I can't blame you."

"No," Castle said. "You were evil in one of the movies."

The look on T-11's face falters.

"I don't exist," T-11 said, in a low voice.

"Your actor does," Castle said.

T-11 sighs as the sad look is changed to a hopeful one.

"Sure glad the kid who became me never will go through this," T-11 said.

"Kid?" Castle asks, alarmed.

"Bones age in storage, Mr Castle," T-11 said. "I was stored for a long time until nothing but bone was left. I...I have no idea how the kid died but maybe in your timeline his bones will turn into dust and he will never ever go through what I did."

"Hey," Castle said. "You will exist."

"I don't think so," T-11 said, getting up. "Now excuse me, I have a karaoke to do."

Castle has a bitter sweet smile seeing T-11 walk away putting on the fez.

"Hey, you don't wear hats in buildings!" Castle shouts.

"Fez's are cool!" T-11 protests.

Castle couldn't help but doubt if T-11 really told the truth. The bones of his next novel began surfacing featuring Nikki Heat and two future dwellers fighting off alien machines that involved going back into the past in the 1970's to kill off another important figure and solve a murder set in the future in the sanest way possible. One of these future dwellers told the truth and the other was a shady kind of guy being a part of what the two are fighting against.

Nikki Heat and the Future Dwellers.


	5. A twist of events

Every day Castle went to the Time Displacement Building and each day the answer varied.

"Is the TDF ready?" Castle asks.

This time, however, is different.

"It is," Morgan said, taking off his big set of big lensed glasses with a smile.

"Woohoo!" Castle cheers, with a dance. "I am going home, I am going home, who is the man? I am!"

"And you can't go in without anything on," Jessica Simmons adds.

Castle stops dancing.

"I have to go in naked?" Castle said.

"Yes," Jessica said.

"Out of curiosity; why?" Castle asks.

"Imagine being cooked in a microwave inside a tin foil," Jessica said. "One thousand times the average heat and you'll be burnt shrimp by the time it is done cooking."

"You just ruined cooking in a microwave," Castle said, disgusted.

"You are welcome," Jessica said.

Castle rubs his forehead folding his arms.

"Do I need to make a time hand print or something for the field to send me to my correct time?" Castle asks.

"Why yes, we do," Jessica said.

Suddenly there is a large blast heard from the ceiling.

"What the—" Castle said, glancing up.

Jessica shoves Castle out of the way making him land on his butt two feet away. Castle looks up to see a pillar on Jessica where she lay dead. Castle turns around horrified to see a Terminator model resembling the one seen in the Terminator Genisys Trailer. How can this be?, Castle thought, this is taking place in James Cameron's timeline not Genisys!

"Time to die, Mr Castle," T-1000 said, aiming his hand at Castle as it turns into a long blade.

"Castle, GO!" T-11 suddenly sprang out landing on top of T-1000 digging his elbow into the Terminator's back.

Castle goes up the stairs taking off his shoes, socks, and shirt. He even had to take off his boxes and pants as reluctant as he was. He puts his hand on the pad machine when T-1000's back turned into a hand and T-1000 appears behind T-11 this time aiming the blade right into T-11's chest. T-11 looks down towards the blade sticking outside of him. He held his fez in one hand.

"Time signature read," The machine beeps to life.

"Tyler!" Castle shouts.

T-1000 yanks his blade out of T-11.

T-11 turns around getting up covering his wound glaring right back at the Terminator.

"Go, now," T-11 said. "I'll be fine."

Castle wanted to argue back but the fear inside told him to get on the platform.

To which Castle did follow his fear.

The machine circulates around Castle. Why did Skynet send a Terminator after Castle? That is a good question that may or may not get an answer to. Castle watches the other Resistance soldiers shoot at the T-1000 to no avail while T-11 lay on his side slumped against the wall. Castle had to think quickly. Can Terminator survive a fight against a Mimetic Polyalloy T-1000 and live to talk about it? Historically there is 50/50 chance for a T-800 lower series to survive and die. T-11 gets up grabbing a laser gun using it as his walking tool.

T-1000 delivers a punch to the chest smacking him hard into the ground leaving a crater behind.

T-11's shirt is torn off because of the significant force and damage.

"Why don't you just die?" T-1000 asks, finally speaking a different unexpected voice sounding like a woman's.

Castle has known a few people in his life who have the opposite kind of voices.

This is no surprise.

"I have a will to live..." T-11 said, taking out a blazing energized dagger. "And to protect life!"

T-11 jabs it into T-1000's side.

T-1000 growls.

"Then so be it," T-1000 said. "Die the hard way!"

T-1000 picks up Tyler then throws him into the floating ball.

"Ah!" T-11 screams.

The ball zips into oblivion and The Resistance Soldiers charges in. T-1000 leaps out of the building.


	6. Talent

**..Three days ago...**

 **...Karaoke...**

Castle wanted to see how well Terminators can sing as it has never been done before.

" _Swing left, swing right,"_ T-11 sings in a low voice. " _Bleedin', hold on tight, don't walk away_."

Castle sat down.

"Nice to see you could join us, Mr Castle," Derek Reese greets Castle.

Castle gasps.

"Derek Reese?" Castle said, surprised.

"Yes," Derek said.

Castle held his hand out.

"I am honored to meet you," Castle said.

" _One black eye,_ " T-11 continues to sing, changing to a country like tune.

Damn, Castle thought, he's got quite the voice.

"Because we are undefeated!" T-11 sings, holding his fist out.

 _"With our backs to the wall!"_ A few of the other guys join in.

Castle can see there are cameras when he shook hands with Derek.

"My dad bought all your books," Derek said. "Big fan of yours."

"The whole family is fans of mine?" Castle asks.

"Not my mother," Derek said.

"Ah," Castle said. "I was about to make a joke they were all Castles like James Patterson's promos."

 _"They can't take our..._ " T-11 sings.

 _"Hooooppe!_ " The rest finish.

"Would have been funny if I knew what you are talking about," Derek said.

"You are missing out on a lot of stuff," Castle said.

"Not really," Derek said, shaking his head. "I met my brother's kids yesterday."

"Ah, the kids," Castle said, with a warm smile.

"You know one of them is named after my brother," Derek said.

"Oh really?" Castle asks.

"Yes," Derek said.

"There is two of them," Castle said.

"Yeah," Derek said.

"What's the other named?" Castle said.

"Sarah Brewster," Derek said. "I heard John's wife proposed him instead of him proposing to her."

"Ah, that is interesting," Castle said. "It is sweet how John named the kids after his parents."

"I like to think my brother strongly insisted to Sarah that one of their kids be named Kyle when she confided to him about the pregnancy," Derek said. "Kyle is a little self-centered with that loyal ass of his."

"We all have that," Castle said, with a chuckle and a nod.

"Hah, but some have a bad case of it," Derek said.

"The guy Nikki is partnered up with," Castle said.

"Yeah?" Derek said.

"He is based on me," Castle said.

"No way," Derek said.

"Yes," Castle said. "It is the honest truth."

"Hey, Mr Castle!" T-11 calls out. "Your turn!"

"I don't sing," Castle denies.

"I saw you sing in the showers," T-11 said.

"...Fine," Castle said, taking the microphone. Castle walks on stage where he hears applause. "I will sing 'I don't dance'."

John came in then sat beside Derek. Did Castle really know the lyrics to a High School Musical song? Yes, he did. Sure, his daughter was obsessed with it when she was a pre-teen so because of that Castle heard it a lot. But this song requires two singers not one. He looks over searching for a co-singer.

"I need a singer," Castle said. "One who is pro dancing!"

Jessica is the only person to raise their hand up.

"I love dancing!" Jessica shouts.

"Good," Castle said, taking out another microphone. "Come up, you are singing with me."


	7. Home

_**...July 30th,2015...**_

 _ **...The residence of Castle and Beckett...3:05 AM...**_

Lights return throughout the city of New City five minutes afterwards. A Ba-woosh! sound came from the bedroom right as the lights turn on in the living room. Beckett rushes into the bedroom where she saw a naked Castle standing there in shock and horror. He looks scared more scared then she ever has seen him before. But that look is replaced by joy and a rush of happiness as he hugs Beckett.

"I missed you," Castle said.

"Castle, you were gone for five minutes," Beckett said, with a short laugh.

"It felt like a week to me," Castle said, letting her go. "Oh right, Tyler!"

Castle gets out PJ's and quickly gets dressed.

"Castle, is this one of your romantic ideas?" Beckett asks.

"No," Castle said, getting on his bear socks. "Not at all."

"Then who the hell is Tyler?" Beckett asks.

"A friend of mine from the future," Castle said. "Our future at least!" He grabs a flashlight once getting socks, pants, boxers, and shirt on. "I have a search to go on and you are welcome to join me in the car if you'll like to help."

Castle quickly goes out the bedroom door.

"Castle, wait!" Beckett said, following after Castle.


	8. Searching

**..New York streets...**

 **...July 30th,2015...4:39 AM...**

"Castle, tell me you are joking," Beckett said.

"Frankly, I am not," Castle said.

"You spent a week in the future, lost everything you went out the bedroom with, and was attacked by a fictional T-1000," Beckett said. "I find it hard to believe."

"You will believe after you meet Tyler," Castle said.

Castle stops the car seeing the lights go mad and electricity sparking.

"What the heck is happening?" Beckett said.

"Tyler is coming," Castle said, confidently.

"Tyler is not real, Castle," Beckett said.

"This time, he is real," Castle said. "He exists for a reason. He needs a reason to exist in our timeline."

Castle gets out of the car then goes to the passenger seat, takes out a large comfy blanket, and then goes to the front part of the vehicle. Beckett sighs rubbing her forehead. It is probably just a disturbance in the systems, Beckett thought looking up, and Castle is running mad with his imagination again. She saw a big blue ball appear similar to glass in the middle of the street. She gasps watching the power go out of the traffic lights once the bolts struck into the rounded light bulbs and powerlines disconnected. The big golden globe ball breaks apart into pieces.

A shivering naked man with skin lacking on his legs revealing what seems to be metal appears on the ground. He is covering a wound on his chest.

"Tyler!" Castle said, coming over to T-11's aid. "I am here."

Ryan and Epizedo will not believe this happened.

"Mr Castle?..." T-11 said. "Where...am...I?"

"You are in my world," Castle said, helping T-11 up wrapping a blank around him. Castle looks up towards Beckett with a look of certainty in his eyes.

"...Mr Castle, promise me something," T-11 said, weakly.

"Shoot it," Castle said.

"Don't let me fall into federal hands," T-11 said. "I beg of you."

"In you go," Castle said, guiding T-11 in. "We'll get you back to where you belong after you are healed."

"Mr Castle, promise me!" T-11 shouts, angrily.

"I promise," Castle said.

Beckett gasps seeing the seemingly human cyborg in the back seat.

"You were right, Castle," Beckett said.

"Tyler is from a different future," Castle said. "Modern Technology can't help him."

Castle shuts the passenger door then gets into the driver's side.

"Hello, Mrs Castle," T-11 greets Beckett. "I have heard a lot about you."

Beckett turns around as Castle shuts the passenger door and buckles up.

"You told them about me?" Beckett said.

"Everything else I know is classified," Castle said. "They were very curious about the cases we had."

"Oh Castle," Beckett sighs, as Castle turns the car around and heads back to the residence.

 **The End.**


End file.
